


Kind Words

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Neville One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Kind Words

You and Brian always argued. It seemed like it was all you ever did. But this time you had finally had enough and ended it. He’d tried to make you go back to him, but you walked away and didn’t look back. Now the realisation of what you’d done has hit you and you’re sat just outside catering at RAW fighting back your tears.

“Hey, {Y/N}, ya alright?”

You slowly look up and see your friend, Neville, stood in front of you looking concerned. You slowly shook your head.

“What happened darlin’?” he asked softly, sitting next to you.

“I-I left him,” you whisper. “I-I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Oh {Y/N}, Neville sighed, wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

"H-he tried to get me stay, but I just couldn’t.”

“Shh, it’s okay,” said Neville, rubbing your arm. “It’s all ova.”

You shook your head.

“W-what if he was right?”

“What do ya mean?”

You wiped your eyes with the sleeve of your hoodie.

“H-he said I’d never find anyone else. He said he was the only one who was ever going to stick around.”

You felt Neville tense up next to you, his grip accidentally getting a little tighter on your arm.

“That lying lil bastard,” hissed Neville.

You flinched slightly, not used to Neville acting like this around you. He noticed your flinch and sighed.

“’m sorry. I didn’t mean ta scare ya. I just… I hate that he’s made ya think ya not good enough.”

“I’m not though, am I?” you whispered through more tears that were beginning to fall.

“{Y/N},” he sighed, wiping away your tears with his finger. “Don’t let someone’s asshole actions make you think anything less of yourself.”

“Bit late for that,” you scoffed. “I already think that I’m a worthless person that nobody will ever love.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes it is, Nev. Nobody will ever love me. I’m destined to always be someone’s play thing that they can use until they get bored.”

“No. That’s not true. I know it’s not.”

“How do you know, Nev? Huh?”

“Cause… because I love ya.”

“Yeah, as a friend,” you say, rolling your eyes.

“No… not just as a friend.”

You turn your head to finally actually look at Neville. You can see in his eyes that he’s being sincere, but part of you doesn’t want to believe it. Brian had truly got into your head and you weren’t sure what to believe anymore.

“I….”

You were suddenly cut off by Brian’s voice.

“{Y/N}, get over here… now!” he demanded.

You went to move, but Neville kept his arm around you, keeping you where you were.

“She’s not goin’ anywhere with you, Brian,” Neville said calmly.

“This has got nothing to do with you, so stay out of it,” Brian hissed. “Now, {Y/N}, get back here where you belong.”

“N-no,” you stuttered.

“What did you say?” spat Brian.

“I-I said no.”

“You don’t get a choice! Get over here NOW!”

“No! I’m tired of doing what you say,” you screamed. “I meant it Brian. I’m done!”

“You put her up to this, didn’t you?” glared Brian, pointing at Neville.

“No, Brian. You pushed me to this. YOU! Now just… just go!” you yelled. “Get out of my life, for good!”

Brian went to step closer to you, but Neville was quicker and got in front of you before Brian could get too close.

“Ya heard the lady. She said leave,” said Neville calmly. “So I suggest ya leave.”

“This isn’t over,” said Brian, pointing at you. “You’ll come crawling back.”

“I wouldn’t go back to you, even if you were the last man on this planet.”

Brian growled and kicked a nearby box before storming off back towards the locker rooms. When he was sure he was gone, Neville turned back to you.

“Where did that come from?” he chuckled. “I’ve neva heard ya like that before.”

“Guess I just needed a confidence boost,” you smiled.

“Well would you, and your confidence, like ta join me for a drink later?”

“I’d love to. Although you, um, might wanna go get changed first,” you chuckled.

Neville looked confused before looking down and realising he was still in his ring gear.

“Oh… right,” he chuckled. “Yeah, that might be a good idea. Um, meet ya back here in like half hour?”

“I’ll be here,” you nod.

Neville smiled and lightly kissed your cheek before starting to head towards his locker room.

“Hey, Nev,” you called out.

“Yeah?” he questioned, stopping and turning to look at you.

“Thanks.”

“No need ta thank me darlin’,” he smiled.

He turned back around and continued on to his locker room. You sat back on the box you’d been sat on with a smile on your face to wait. You weren’t going anywhere.


End file.
